


Forever Yours

by HinaMizuki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaMizuki/pseuds/HinaMizuki
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Gon's eyes drift open. He sees the ceiling and looks around remembering where he is. Then slowly sits up and picks the paper off the nightstand. He struggles to focus his eyes and read what's on the paper, successfully doing it eventually. 

"I love you too...." he says sliding his legs off the bed and putting the note down. Gon looks at the floor and frowns starting to process his thoughts. "He's at school...." his eyes go a little wide. "I have to be there with him, what if he gets hurt?" 

Gon tries to stand up, but the maid he didn't notice before pushes him back down. 

"I have to go to school." Gon says.

"You must rest, Mr. Freecss." She says calmly. 

"But I have to leave." Gon insists, then tries to stand again. 

The maid pushes him back down, and Gon stands back up again, this cycle lasting for a while.

The maid sighs, "Master Killua said you would be stubborn." She says then sits back down, willing to let him a try, and confident he would fail. 

Gon goes to the door and tries to open it, but it's stuck. He apparently doesn't realize there's a childproof lock on the handle. Killua must have known he would try to leave. He thought of everything. 

"Why aren't my hands working!?" He whines in frustration. He groans loud, sliding down the side of the door with his face smashed against it. 

"Mr. Freecss, come lay back down." The maid says, 

"I don't wanna." Gon crys, throwing a fit on the ground.

The maid lifts the weak boy up and puts him back on the bed. 

"Go back to sleep. Master Killua will be back before you know it." She says and Gon pouts. 

He waits for a while before he hears a familiar sound and peeks up a bit at the source. His phone is next to the wall charging. Maybe it's Killua. He thinks,

"C-can you grab that for me." Gon requests, pointing a bit at his phone. 

The maid picks it up then gives it to him and he looks at the notification. It's from one of the phone numbers back when he took Killua's phone away. He had looked at the numbers on the group chat and saved all of them. How did the red-head get his number though? 

What does that jerk want? He thinks as he curiously looks at the message. The message is a video, but it's hard to tell what's happening. There's a conversation going on, the phone pointed in all sorts of directions. He furrows his brows in confusion, then perks up when he sees familiar fluffy white hair in the terrible video quality. 

Gon realizes what's happening in the video. The purple headed girl looks really upset. The person filming snickers and the girl is being dragged away by some people with obvious authority. 

He isn't sure what to make out of this video. He just stares at his phone confused. 

After a little bit of thinking he touches the bar at the bottom of the screen. "Can you send me a video that looks better?" Gon types, then doesn't hesitate to send it.

Maro pulls out his phone when he hears the vibration. He turns to the person in front of him and exchanges a couple of words before texting Gon back. 

"Yeah, a buddy of mine will text you a better one." he sends the message and about a couple minutes later his friend's message sends the video. 

Maro texts Gon again "Let's say you owe me one, cuz without me Zoldyck would've never told you :D" Maro quickly types the message and sends it.

The message pops up at the top and Gon presses it. He watches the finer video. A lot of it he could recognize in the other video, but it's now much more understandable, and the person filming isn't moving around, shaking the camera. Gon flinches when he hears the slap at the beginning of the video. He watches the whole thing, the expression on his face a mix of terror and other emotions. 

He goes back to the keyboard and types, "Thanks" 

Gon can admit that Maro is right. Killua wouldn't have told him anything. 

"Are you ok Mr. Freecss? You look spooked." The maid asks. 

"I'm fine." Gon puts his phone down and snuggles into the blanket, his face half covered in the softness. I wish I could be there with him. He thinks, just wanting to be by his side to comfort him.


	2. Chapter Two

Killua wakes up when someone shakes his shoulder. He looks up the president and she puts some papers on the table. 

"Here's your makeup work, I decided to let you sleep." she said and adjusts her waist length hair. 

"Is school over?" Killua asks, his eyes a bit pink from crying. 

The girl smiles at him, "Yeah, in about twenty minutes just leave." she says grabbing the boys bag and shoving the stack of papers in it. 

Killua looks at the girl. Her eyes a dark blue and her skin pale. She pushed a piece of her long curly hair from her face. She seemed porcelain, her eyes a nice big almond and her lips natural and plump. Even if Killua is gay he can obviously tell that's she's very attractive. She turns her head towards him and she smiles sweetly. She smiles like Gon, so pure and she radiates light. Killua thinks to himself and the girl sets a price of paper next to him.

"Here's my number if you have anymore trouble contact me." She says and walks out of the room gracefully.

When Killua gets home he goes into one of the bathrooms and tries to clean up his face the best he can but the puffiness of his face, the redness of his eyes and the pink outline on his eyelids won't seem to go away. His pale face seemingly highlighting the fact that he's been crying. He lets out a sigh, hoping that Gon won't notice. He grabs the medication bottle and a cold bottle of water and heads into his bedroom.

"Hey Gon, I'm back. You need to take your medication." he says from the entry of the door. He moves so the maid can leave. giving the two boys their space.

Gon opens a single eye then closes it pretending to still be asleep. He's not sure what he can say to him so he just hides. 

Killua lets out a little sigh. He takes a drink of the water his throat parched. Then goes up to Gon's side of the bed and shakes him softly. 

"Wake up Gon, I'm home." He says lovingly.

Gon couldn't resist not ignoring him so he pulls an arm out with his eyes still closed and not moving off the pillow. He feels Killua and finds his hand so he can hold it.Killua let's Gon hold his hand.

"Gon it's time for you to take some medication the doctor gave me. I'm sorry I went to school without you." Killua says and opens the bottle making a little pop noise. 

"Yeah, that was mean." He says peeking at him with one eye. 

"I don't wanna take it." He hides his face in the covers stubbornly

Killua laughs "Sorry but your sick Gon. I couldn't afford to take you to school, the doctor said you need plenty of rest and to take the medication. Don't make me shove it down your throat." Killua says, pulling the covers off of Gon's face. 

Gon attempts to put the covers back up with his free hand, but Killua's grip is too strong. He stuffs his face in the pillow stubbornly 

Killua let's put a sigh. "Gon, what's with you! You need to get better so take the darn medication!" Killua says annoyed

Gon glances at him. He sees his puffy face and his face turns sad. Gon huffs and covers his hot forehead with his palm. 

"You look sicker than me though."

Killua looks away. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but that's not an excuse for you not to take your medicine. What's the big deal, it's only one pill a day idiot!" Killua says as he looks at something, trying to hide his face from Gon anyway he can.

"K-Killua...." Gon whines, sticking his face further in the pillow. He muffles something into it.

Killua folds his arms. "I can't hear you when you talk into the pillow stupid! Just come out and say it already!" He says

Gon struggles trying not to be honest. He has to give in to his own head and just say it. He looks at Killua. 

"Do you promise not to be mad if I take it?" Gon asks

Killua shakes his head. "I've been wanting you to take the damn pill, why would I be mad if you take the pill?!"

"No! About what I need to tell you." He clarifies, his hand shivering a bit in Killua's. He looks at him worried 

"If I take it you won't be mad about what I'm gonna tell you?"

He squeezes Gon's hand. "Ah fine, whatever! Just tell me already." Killua says impatiently.

Gon flinches, "You have to promise you won't be mad." He says hiding his face

"I won't be mad Gon." He says

Gon pauses, biting his lip for a moment before speaking. "Maro told me what happened at school today." He says quietly, his eyes forming tears, terrified at how Killua will react.

Killua's body stiffens. "I'm n-not mad." He says, his voice cracking a bit. He takes a deep breath before grabbing the pill bottle and water bottle that he had set on the side table. 

"Now take your meds."

Gon sits up and cringes when he sees the pill. He quickly pops it in his mouth and swallows it with the water, a look of absolute disgust sinks into his face as it goes down his throat.

"Finally, now you should get some more rest. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Killua says and let's go of Gon's hand.

Gon tries to keep holding his hand so he doesn't leave, but it just slips out. He huffs as Killua walks away and lays back down.

Killua goes into the nearest bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. His face looks better. He takes deep breaths calming himself down.


	3. Chapter Three

"Didn't know you like camping, Kil." Illumi says from behind him, making Killua jump. 

"I-Illumi!" 

His brother steps into the bathroom to reveal Hisoka. "Ugh Hisoka." Killua says with disgust.

Hisoka smiles at Killua. 

"Why did you bring your stupid, sick boyfriend!" Killua says in disgust. 

"You don't seem to have a problem with bringing your stupid, sick boyfriend." Illumi remarks, blank as cardboard.

Killua opens and closes his mouth. "H-how did you know!?" Killua says in surprise looking at Illumi, trying to ignore Hisoka.

"Someone posted a video." Illumi replies, 

Hisoka looks at his nails for a second then at the mirror. He sticks his tongue out at himself. "It has like so many hits already" Hisoka states, still looking at himself in the mirror.

Killua looks up at the ceiling. "Oh, so you found out today." His hands balled up into fists. Illumi responds with a quick yes. 

"What are you doing here anyway." Killua says as he closes his eyes, still ignoring Hisoka.

"What's wrong with checking on my little brother?" Illumi replies. 

"Say... you said he's sick, huh?" Hisoka starts, 

"I got a medical license on this totally random website, I can check him out if you want." Hisoka says leaning his hand on the counter to gaze at the smaller Illumi. 

"Don't you dare even go near Gon you stupid pervert!" Killua shouts hissing at Hisoka angry. 

Hisoka looks back at him with a raised brow. "Just an offer...." Hisoka says softer, and looks back at the mirror.

"Illumi! What do you want from me!? Haven't I gone through enough already!" Killua says and puts his head in his hands.

"I can want to see my brother. Hisoka also wanted to come over." Illumi says to his little brother, still a little vague, but it doesn't seem like he would give in at all.

Killua lets out a groan of dissatisfaction, "Whatever, dinner is in an hour." he says and walks around his brother and Hisoka. 

Killua goes down to his living room and starts playing some video games. 

"Illumi!!... let's stay for dinner!" Hisoka begs. 

"That's fine." He replies walking out of the bathroom. 

Hisoka grins and trails behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

After about an hour the maid tells Killua it's time for dinner, so he tells the maid to help Gon eat it. He doesn't think he can face Gon right now, too scared to know what he thought about him after he saw the video. His hands shake just thinking about it. He takes a deep breath and goes to the dining room. A bowl of curry gets placed in front of him.

Gon wakes up from the maid tapping on his shoulder. He looks at her, then around the rest of the room. 

"Where's Killua?" He asks confused. 

"He chose to eat in the dining room. Eat your food Mr. Freecss." The maid orders him, holding out a bite. 

"I can eat it myself." Gon tells the maid, 

She just sighs, "Mr. Freecss eat your food." She insists. 

Gon slides off the bed and walks to the door. 

The maid follows him. "Mr. Freecss, you're not allowed out of this room!" She says. He struggles to open the door, the child proof lock making it rather difficult. He doesn't want to be forced to sleep all day, that's what he's been doing for the last 4-5 days. He ignores the maid and keeps trying to open the door. 

Suddenly, the doorknob turns on it's own. He let's go startled. 

"Rise and shine Gon-Kun!" A familiar face said poking out of the door. A butler to the side of him trying really hard to push him away from the room, but Hisoka is too strong!

Gon's heart stops, his body refusing to move. His foot automatically steps back in horror.

. . . .

Killua puts a spoonful of sweet curry into his mouth. He chews the meat and looks up at Illumi who is sitting right across from him. He puts his spoon down. 

"Where is the disgusting clown?" he asks rudely and sassily. 

Illumi just shrugs his shoulders. Killua lets out an annoyed sigh. He finishes his curry and stands up from the table, leaving everything there to be cleaned up. 

"Illumi, can you just get to the point already, what do you want from me? You usually would be gone by now. Not to mention you brought your sick pediphile boyfriend with you!" Killua shrieks at him from across the table.

Illumi looks at his younger brother. "Hisoka wants to stay for dinner, otherwise we would be gone already." Illumi replies casually, then sips his water. 

Killua's face starts to fume. "Illumi spit it out already! You came last week with the money and helped with the expenses. Why the hell did you come! What do you need from me! Stop playing around and spit it out!!!" Killua yells in frustration. He bawls his hands into fists,

"If not then just leave!"

Illumi Looks at Killua. His stare becomes frighteningly serious. It lasts for a while before he finally speaks, 

"I came here because you're not allowed to have a relationship. You know the rules. You need to get rid of him." He says calmly. 

Killua sits down on the floor, putting his face into his hands. 

"Get out! GET OUT!" Killua screams at Illumi, his whole body shaking.

Illumi just sits there and let's Killua shriek at him.


	5. Chapter Five

Gon wants to scream. He finally gets to control his nerves. He pushes through the open door, away from the clown. 

Hisoka moves out of the way letting him pass. 

"Oops, guess he escaped." Hisoka says hiding a grin under his hand. 

Gon goes as fast as he can through the hallway, the butler trying to stop him, they grab Gon's arm, then gets shoved by Hisoka, forcing them to let go. 

"Oops, didn't mean to bump you lol." Hisoka says

Gon uses the wall to balance himself to go faster. 

"KILLUA!!" He finally screams from the stairs, his voice breaking up from the strain of his weak throat. He's not able to out-strength a couple butlers pushing him back.

Hisoka looks at Gon struggling for a bit, then the clown pushes one of the butlers into the other ones. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so clumsy!" He says playfully as Gon somehow escapes from their grasp. He waddles down the stairs holding onto the railing to keep him from falling. 

Hisoka leans against the railing and looks at his nails, purposely getting in the way of the butlers trying to follow him. Gon basically falls down the stairs.

He goes in a direction, not really knowing where he's going. His vision is blurry as he gets away from the stairs, he huffs as his legs weaken. No no no, you have to keep moving, don't stop. He thinks as he leans against the wall to hold himself up. He follows Killua's faint sweet scent trying to navigate blindly through the house. 

Illumi looks over to the dining room door when he hears a thump from Gon leaning against the wall through Killua's screaming.

Gon's vision goes completely blank and everything stops functioning. He slides to the floor under the doorframe, his whole body going limp and landing with a thud onto the dining room tile.

Killua looks at where Illumi turned to. He stands up and goes out of the dining room. 

"Didn't I tell you to keep him in his room! What in the hell am I paying you for!" Killua screams enraged,

"Whoever let him escape is fired! Now get him to my room and feed him the damn curry!" Killua screams at his staff who scramble and pick Gon up. 

He turns to Illumi. "Get your perverted freak of a boyfriend out of my house!" he screams at Illumi.

Hisoka pokes his head through the open door innocently. 

"What did you do." Illumi says, standing up and staring at Hisoka, finally showing some emotion. Hisoka looks back at him nervously. 

"My bad...." he says waving his hand up and down with an anxious smile.

Some butlers help carry Gon back to Killua's room. He watches as they put him inside and walks into the living room and turns on his playstation. He starts playing a random game angrily.


	6. Chapter Six

Gon sits up quickly in a panic and almost falls back over dizzy, his heartbeat going faster than it should be and his body shakes uncontrollably. He looks down at his lap, realizing he's in the same room he's been in. Someone's hand touches his shoulder and he flinches. He looks over seeing the different maid that's usually in here with him. 

"It's okay." She tells him. The moment the maid suspects he's trying to get off the bed she pushes him back. 

"Can you please bring Killua here?" He begs. 

She just shakes her head. 

"Please!" Gon cries,

She stands up and opens the door just a crack. She whispers something to someone outside, then closes the door and sits back down.

Illumi throws Killua a little spruce box before he starts to walk to the door. Killua catches it and puts it beside him going back to his game. He lets out a big puff of air and a butler comes into the living room.

Illumi drags Hisoka out of the house and the butler taps Killua on the shoulder. 

"What do you want!" he says and the butler stands up tall. 

"Mr Freecss is requesting you." They say politely. 

Killua turns off the game, grabs the spruce box and trudges up the stairs. He enters the room and the maid scurries out, shutting the door behind them. He sits in the chair that the maid had left. 

"You needed me." he says snappily, still very angry.

Gon looks at him as tears flood over his eyes and roll down his hot face, Killua clearly didn't notice when he first walked in.

Killua's face drops when he sees the tears drip down Gon's face. He sets the box down on the bedside table and goes to Gon's side. He puts his hand on Gon's face wiping away his tears. "Gon are you okay?" he asks worried.

Gon hugs Killua. "Stop leaving me here! You keep leaving!" He says hyperventilating.

Killua sits next to Gon and hugs him tightly. "I-I'm sorry Gon. I was visited by my brother." Killua says, his heart dropping. 

"I won't leave for school tomorrow, okay? I'll stay with you." Killua says and he rubs the back of Gon's head.

"Can't I just go to school with you? I'm fine!" Gon sobs, digging his head into Killua.

Killua messes up Gon's hair. "You are not fine. Plus, I don't wanna go to school. I need a break." Killua says, trying to bottle up his emotions that are oozing out.

"Okay" Gon embraces him as tight as he can. His breathing calms down.

Killua hugs Gon for a bit before speaking up. 

"Hey, I need to look at the box Illumi gave me. let me go for a sec."

Gon hesitates before he releases Killua. Killua gets off the bed and grabs the box. He opens it and looks down at the engraved silver ring. He drops the box and it hits the floor with a big thud, the ring still sitting safely inside the dark blue silky velvet that coats the inside. Killua opens and closes his mouth, his hands still outstretched.

"Are you ok?" Gon asks worried, his body definitely not ready for another panic attack.

Killua shuts his mouth and quickly scrambles to get the box. He opens the box and puts the silver ring on his right ring finger. His full name is imprinted on the ring. 

"Y-yeah, just surprised is all." Killua lies through gritted teeth. Killua's body wants to run away, but his mind wants to stay with Gon. He turns around and goes onto Gon's lap and puts his face into Gon's dirty and smelly shirt. He quickly gets up, his face disgusted. 

"Ew you need to take a bath." Killua says and plugs up his nose.

"Sorry." Gon says with a little smile.

Killua points to a door. 

"Take a bath, I'm going to find some clothes that might fit you." Killua says and goes into the door right next to the one he pointed at.

Gon goes into the door he pointed at and turns the water on. Then hop's into the bath. Killua throws in some clothes he found. 

"These are the biggest pair of PJ's I own. Hopefully they fit you." Killua shouts from the crack of the door.

"Thanks" Gon replies

Killua's phone rings and he goes and picks it up. He looks to see a text message from Illumi. 

I'll be back for dinner tomorrow. I hope to see an empty house. Killua starts to shake and collapses on the floor, everything starting to get to him. He looks at the ring on his finger. The reminder that he wasn't normal, he couldn't have a normal life. He had to live a life of murdering people. He couldn't be with Gon.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Tai's right, I am a monster." he says muttering to himself and he lets the tears run down his face. 

Killua looks at the door where Gon is behind and takes a deep breath. He wipes the tears from his face, but more slip out from his eyes. the thought of leaving Gon making his whole being break into pieces.

"Gon, when you're done we have to talk." Killua says, his voice shaky.

"Okay." Gon replies. He looks at the door concerned, his heart thumping with anxiety.

Gon slips the white t-shirt that didn't fit so well and then slips on the pants with cats on them. It's tight but he doesn't mind. He steps out of the bathroom door, and sits with Killua on the floor. He puts a hand on his back comfortingly.

"What's up?"

Killua looks at him, tears falling down like a waterfall. As soon as he looks at Gon he becomes hysterical. He bites his lip and his mouth begins to turn puffy. His head tilts to the side and his salty tears pool onto his mouth.

"Gon we have to break up." He says through sniffles. His body shakes.

Gon removes his hand and looks at the floor. Suddenly a lot of pressure has been pressed into his heart. He clenches his jaw.

"Why?" He asks genuinely, trying to stay calm.

Killua's cries fill the room. They dance tauntingly around the halls. "Illumi said it's not allowed, I'll be going home soon." Killua says, putting his head in his hands.

Gon stares back at the sobbing Killua. He clenches his fists not knowing what to say, and not making a sound. He looks down, his breaths heavy, knowing that going home will just make Killua suffer.

Killua looks down at the ground. "I-I'm going to have to take over the family business." Killua chokes out.

"That's not fair." Gon says quietly through Killua's sobs. 

He bits his lip, trying to think of something. All he wants to do is pull Killua into his arms but for some reason his body stops him and he just sits there helplessly. Killua pauses getting an impulsive idea. He puts his hands on Gon's shoulders. 

"Gon lets run away. Let's pack all our stuff and run as far as we can! I don't want to go back, I just want to be with you." Killua says standing up, his body shaking. He takes off the ring and puts it on the nightstand. 

Gon looks back at him with surprise. "Okay" he replies, he would be more enthusiastic, except that he had a bad feeling about it. He can't cry or smile.

Killua runs to his closet, stumbling in blinded by the hot tears. He wipes his face and rip's his clothes from their hangers and throws them onto the floor. He grabs whatever he can get his hands on, not caring at the moment. His only thoughts that run through his head is Gon. 

Gon sits there and watches him scramble around, not knowing what to do.

He jumps up barely grabbing the strap of the big suitcase it tumbles onto his face cutting his cheek and blood pools onto his face. He throws it off of him and randomly grabs pairs of shoes and throws it into the pile. He throws in everything he might need, blindly. He then carefully puts them into the suitcase and stumbles into his bathroom.

A shot of concern stabs through Gon's heart when he sees the blood on Killua's face. He instantly stands up and stops Killua by grabbing his wrist, then turns him around. 

"Killua, at least clean up your face!" he says with lots of worry.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Killua says furiously and tries to get himself from Gon's grip.

Gon's grip and jaw both tighten, startling considering how weak he is at the moment. He must be using all his strength. "Of course it matters!" He says letting go, almost on the verge of tears, but holds them back for Killua's sake. He turns and starts rummaging through the cabinets. 

He gets out some antibiotics and a bandaid. He grabs a towel and wipes Killua's wound, then he squeezes the white liquid from the bottle onto Killua's face and applies the bandaid. Killua runs and grabs his bathroom necessities and puts them into a pocket. He goes to the side of his bed, grabbing chargers and pockets his Nintendo Switch into its case. He sets it all in carefully and zips the suitcase shut.

Killua takes a deep breath and walks out the door, closing it behind him. He walks down the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen, then approaches the head butler. 

"Illumi is coming for dinner for my last dinner with Gon. I expect it to be perfect." Killua says sternly.

He grabs a chair and turns it around. He straddles it, resting his chin on the back. He lets out a puff of air and the butler looks at him.

"I'll be out with Gon for the whole day, expect me to be late." He says and the butler nods his head.

"Gon and I will be doing something special tonight, so dismiss the maids and the rest of the butlers for the night. I want complete privacy." Killua says standing up. (get your mind out of the gutter!)

"Yes master Killua, consider it done." the butler says walking away.

Killua makes his way to the living room. He grabs all the playstation games and throws them into a grocery bag that lay on the floor conveniently. He walks back up to his bedroom, plopping the bag onto the bed, then turns to Gon.

"We will leave in 30 minutes." Killua says to Gon and sits on the bed looking down.

Gon sits next to him and pulls his boyfriend closer to him. He wraps his arms around his waist and lays his face on Killua's fluffy hair feeling worried, nauseous and tired. Killua's body relaxes and melts into Gon, his shaking body stopping. After who knows how long he hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Killua says

The butler walks in and Killua's face is red as Gon's finger plays with his hair. He bows his head.

"Sorry for the interruption master Killua, you have the house to yourself." he says shuffling out the door quickly.

Killua gets up from Gon's arms and the chocolate eyed boy whines. Killua pulls him up from his bed and grabs his suitcase. 

"It's time to leave." Killua intertwines his fingers with Gon's. His other hand holds the suitcase and the bag.

The two make their way to Killua's garage and Killua lets go of Gon's hand to grab a pair of keys that hung up on the wall. He pops the trunk of the car and throws his suitcase and grocery bag of games into the trunk and quietly closes it. He shoves Gon into the passenger's seat, then makes his way to the driver seat. 

Killua backs out of the garage smoothly and drives the direction of Gon's house. After a couple minutes, Killua parks in front of Gon's house. 

"Is Mito home?" Killua asks

"No, she's still out of town." Gon says.

"Then grab everything you need. We most likely won't be coming back for a long time."

"Okay!" Gon says jumping out of the car. 

He goes in his house and gets all the stuff he needs and puts them in his backpack. He comes back out and gets back in the car not particularly sure what's going on right now.

Killua turns the car and starts driving in the opposite direction of his house. He grabs Gon's hand from the passenger seat and squeezes it.

Gon looks at his cat-like electric blue eyes, staring intently forward. He lets him squeeze his hand, probably a lot of stress flowing out of it. 

"You have a license?" Gon asks nervously

Killua nods his head in response and pops open a drawer a card located inside with a picture of Killua on it. Gon looks back forward into the dark road, watching where he plans to go. 

After three hours of silently driving Killua puts on some toons to help keep him awake. He takes the next exit from the freeway and parks into a motel. He looks to see Gon asleep, his head laying on the car window. He smiles seeing how adorable he looks, then crawls into the backseat. He lifts up the mat that sat on the floor of the car and enters a combination onto that lack that sat on the floor. It opens with a click and Killua grabs a wad of cash from the hidden compartment.

He exits the car and pays for a room. The clerk gives him a key and Killua grabs his and Gon's suitcase. He shuts the trunk and goes to the motel room. Killua puts the key into the lock and opens the door, he lazily just drops the luggage into the one bed motel and goes to wake up Gon. He opens the passage car door an Gon falls out making Killua burst out in laughter. 

"h-huh?" Gon says tiredly from the ground. 

"I checked into a motel, I couldn't drive anymore. Let's sleep in a bed tonight, and we'll finish the drive tomorrow." Killua says and Gon follows him to the motel. They enter the room and Gon just falls onto the bed. Killua chops him on the head. 

"Baka! Get in some pajamas!" Killua says getting into his own.

Gon tiredly gets some pajamas on and looks at Killua's face. It's still puffy and red. He must have been crying during the drive. Gon thinks sadly. Killua goes into the bed pulling the covers around him.

"Gon can I cuddle you?" He asks with a sniff.

"Of course!" Gon lays on the bed next to him and wraps his arms around the stressed kitten, holding him tenderly.

Killua wraps his arms around Gon, finally being back into Gon's arms makes Killua calm down. He intertwines their legs and snuggles his face into Gon's chest. The blanket around them gives another layer of protection. 

"Gon please don't ever leave me." He says distraught.

"I won't ever leave you Killua." Gon reassures. 

Killua's stiff body gradually relaxes. Gon waits until he's sure that Killua is completely asleep before he lets his sick body breath out a heavy huff. It sounds like he was holding it in for a long time. He presses his head into the pillow due to discomfort.


	8. Chapter Eight

Killua opens his eyes with a gasp, his body hot and sweaty. He gets out of Gon's sleeping arms and takes off his long pajama pants and digs in his suitcase grabbing softer shorts. He puts them on throwing the pastel blue fleece pants decorated with kittens on them back in his suitcase. Killua looks at the door and grabs his keys.

He hops back in his car and drives to a gas station only a couple blocks away. He grabs a couple bucks from his secret car compartment and walks in barefoot. The night shift worker looks at him tiredly then goes back to playing games on his phone. 

Killua walks down the aisles and grabs a bag of baby star crispy noodles shrimp flavored and a soda. He sets them on the counter along with the money. The worker scans his items each time the hand held scanner makes a beep. 

"Your total comes to 350 yen." He says bordly and Killua sets the paper yen bills on the counter walking out. 

"Keep the change." he says yawning and walking towards the door.

The bell strapped to the door makes an annoying noise when he opens it. Killua hops into the car opening the small bag and dumbs the noodles in. He quickly finishes the bag before starting the car. He lets out another yawn and backs out of the parking spot. He swiftly drives back to the motel while drinking the soda irresponsibly.

He puts the soda back into the cup holder to park, leaving the half full container there. He pulls the keys from the ignition and goes to their motel room. He stands outside the door realizing he left the motel keys inside and curses at himself under his breath.

"Damn, now I have to wake Gon up."

Killua slams on the door causing Gon to jolt up. He feels dizzy for a second from the sudden movement, then feels that Killua isn't there anymore. He gets up with a yawn and opens the door. Seeing Killua, he lets him in and locks the door behind him. 

"Where did you go Killua?" he asks drowsily, lightly pulling him into the bed to cuddle him again.

Gon pulls Killua close, still basically asleep and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. He intertwines their legs while Killua digs his head into Gon's chest wrapping his arms around Gon.

"I just went to get a-..." Killua says and interrupts himself with a yawn.

"...a snack."

It seems Gon had already fallen asleep before Killua could answer. Killua quickly falls back asleep as well.

_____

Killua basically drags the sick Gon into the American breakfast dinner. It's always good to treat yourself, and with the couple days these lovers have had they do need a treat. The waitress leads them to a wooden booth with black fake leather cushions and the two boys sit on the same side.

"Alright, here's your menu, I'll be back to take your order." she says and walks off.

Killua opens the menu while Gon leans his head on Killua's shoulder. He looks through the different types of food.

"Gon, open your eyes and look at the menu." 

"I'll just have what you're having." Gon says sickly. 

Killua sighs and gives Gon a peck on the forehead. 

"Okay."

When the waitress comes around near their table Killua flags her down.

"We know what we wanna order." 

"Oh okay, give me one second and I'll be right back."

The waitress shuffled over to a different table. Killua watches her but turns back to Gon grabbing the medication bottle from his pocket. He pushes down and twists the orange bottle. He looks down at the label for the dosage he needs to take. 'One pill a day.' 

"When we get our drinks I want you to take your medication." Killua says rubbing gon's back lovingly.

Gon groans. "Don't wanna." He says with a little pout.

Killua sighs, chopping Gon lightly on the head.

"It's not an option, you take them everyday." 

"But why?!" 

"What do you mean why!? You're the one who was in the hospital bed! Your sick and they prescribed with this medication so you'll get better." Killua says upset and frustrated. He lets out a huff.

"Whatever." Gon says putting Killua's hand on his back

Killua starts to rub Gon's back again looking out towards the diner. The floor is a black and white checkerboard pattern, with the booth leather backings a matching warn down back. They painted the wooden chairs and tables a nice pastel blue. The booths line the wall of the diner. The round table and chairs were lazily set in the middle. The walls are cream white. It's a small diner, old but well kept and nice. It also had a bar counter with matching pastel blue stools. The waitress shuffled back to their booth.

"Are you ready to order?" She says opening her notebook

"Yes, we would both like the blueberry pancake meal."

She scribbles it down into the book before turning to the two again.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Two orange juices please." Killua says and Gon snores. 

Killua shakes him awake and the waitress giggles. She walks away leaving Killua's face flushed. 

"Try and stay awake Baka." Killua says to Gon softy.

Gon groans, "but you're so comfy." 

"We are getting breakfast, you can sleep in the car." He says and Gon closes his eyes

"But I'm tired...."

"Just stay awake, we have things to talk about." 

"Like what, why can't it wait?" Gon says stubbornly 

"Well, are you sure you're positive about being with me? Running away from home to be together, do you really want that?" Killua says, bawling his hands into fists.

"I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't want that Killua, I love you and I want to be by your side forever." Gon says and gives Killua a peck on the cheek.

Killua heats up, his stomach growling. He wipes a tear from his eyes and smiles. Damn I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my boyfriend. Gon wipes a tear from Killua's face.

The waitress sets their drinks on the table and goes to another table taking their order. Killua pops open the orange bottle grabbing a pill and hands it to Gon.

"But Killua, it tastes funny...." Gon says pouting.

"Take the damn pill Gon." 

Gon puts the round white pill on his tongue. He downs the pill then the orange juice and gags but swallows the pill. He places his head back on Killua coughing into his neck.

The waitress comes back with their food and sets it on the table. 

"Enjoy your food!" She says happily walking away. 

Killua slices a piece off with the side of the fork, a blueberry bouncing off the plate. He puts in his mouth enjoying the sweet flavor the syrup brings. The soft pancake seems to melt in his mouth.

"Mmm~" Killua says and puts a piece of pancake in Gon's mouth.

Killua help's Gon eat, it takes them a while because Gon keeps insisting on not eating and every time he has to shove some pancake in his mouth. Why do you have to be such a stubborn idiot! Killua drags Gon from the booth, paying the 2,300 yen. 

He puts Gon in the passengers seat and goes around to the driver's seat. He hops in grabbing the keys from his pocket and starts the car. Carefully driving out of the parking lot he grabs his phone dialing a number and putting it to his ear. 

'Hello this is Kite speaking.'

"Hello, it's Killua. I'm coming over." Killua says with his left hand on the 8' o'clock position. 

'Okay, what for?' Kite says with a tired sigh

"I don't wanna go home..." 

Kite pauses for a second before talking. 'Alright, when will you be here?'

"In Around Two hours." 

'Kay, see you then.' He says then hangs up the phone

He places the phone in the cup holder and turns to Gon. He looks at the tanned skin boy who's leaning his head against the glass window falling asleep. Killua turns his head back to the road and sighs.


	9. Chapter Nine

He pulls up into Kite’s driveway, gets out of the car grabbing their bags. Kite walks up to Killua and grabs the bags from him going inside. Killua pulls Gon from the car wrapping his arm around his waist letting him fall onto him. He trudged inside the house doing his best not to drop Gon.

“It’s the first door on the right.” He instructs and Killua places Gon onto the bed. 

Killua sighs and grabs the bags from Kite, he puts them onto the floor lazily. He opens them, unzipping his luggage and just dumping everything from Gon’s duffle bag. He shoves the clothing into the dresser drawers and organizes the room as Gon’s sleeping. He stands up turning off the light and closing the door.

“Killua, do you want some Ibuprofen?” he asks looking at Killua's face.

“Yea.. I have a headache.” Killua states but it probably already showed on his face. 

Gon sleeps for hours. When he wakes up he sits up very slowly and looks around the room with a hand on his head, confused. He looks at the blurry clock, it’s already late-mid day. Once again, in an unfamiliar place. 

“Killua?” He says quietly. Just then the door opens and Gon looks toward it. His white haired boyfriend pokes his head out from behind it. When he sees Gon awake he smiles. 

“Kite and I made some food.” He says opening the door the rest of the way with a bowl of food in either hand.

Gon looks away from Killua with a stubborn look on his face, not excited to be fed. 

“I’ll let you try feeding yourself just this once, kay?” Killua says and Gon looks back perking up at this idea.

“Really?” he says excited and Killua nods.

Killua sits on the chair by the bed and gives Gon a bowl. 

As Gon's trying to eat his food, he notices his hands shaking a bit. He does his best to keep it from Killua, by eating really slow to keep his hands steady. There's nothing wrong with wanting to process your food.....

Killua grabs the chopsticks from Gon's hand. 

“You still can’t do it yet.” Killua says and Gon pouts.

He helps Gon eat no matter what he protests. After Killua puts the chopsticks in Gon's mouth for a fourth time he sits on the bed next to Gon. He puts Gon's plate of food on his lap and feeds him it. After he's done feeding Gon he quickly munches down on his food. 

“Where are we?” Gon asks

“Kite’s house.” Killua replies.

Gon blinks in surprise that they are so far away. “Oh” he says and looks at his hands on his lap. 

After a while of silence he lays in the bed and wraps his arms around Gon. "Am I a monster?" He asks, his body shaking.

Gon snuggles with him. "No. You're definitely not a monster." He tells him surely. "You know what you are though?" He asks him

Killua grips the back of Gon's shirt, some tears spilling from his eyes. "W-what?"

Gon smiles, "You are super amazing, cool, cute, strong, smart, great, good looking, wonderful boyfriend." He says sleepily.

Killua's face heats up and he wipes away some of his tears. "B-baka." He says and kisses Gon's lips. The kiss is soft and warm. One meaningful. Killua let out a purr and some of his salty tears mixed in. He parts and breaths. "I love you!" He says sobbing. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He repeats over and over like a broken record.

"I love you too Killua." Gon says, his eyes all watery wanting to cry too. His eyes drift closed, interrupting their moment by falling asleep.

Killua lets himself fall asleep as well. He does so easily in Gon's arms. His anxieties calming.


	10. Chapter Ten

Gon wakes up and slides out of Killua's embrace. He tenderly adjusts the blanket so it's more comfortable for him. He wants him to keep sleeping. He peeks his head out of the door slightly to examine the room, seeing Kite on the kitchen table writing something in seemingly a journal. 

Gon closes the door behind him and slowly walks over. 

Kite looks over to him hearing him approach. He doesn't say 'hello' or 'how are you', instead he just says, 

"You look pale." 

It takes Gon off guard, not really wanting to reply to that. 

"I'm just a little sick." He says. 

"How did that happen? You don't seem to be the type to get sick easily." 

Gon sits next to Kite before responding. 

"I'm not really sure, something about chemicals being dumped in a lake where we were camping a couple weeks ago." 

Kite looks at him in surprise, "Really?" 

"Yeah, I was just admiring some pretty fish. I took some pictures so I can show Killua because he wasn't there." Gon replies, pulling out his phone and showing the pictures to Kite, thinking he might be interested in seeing them since he loves animals too. 

"You can tell by the unnatural color of these fish's scales that the water definitely doesn't have the right natural and healthy chemicals. That water is poisoned. I hope that was fixed and the culprits were caught." Kite says as he looks at them, a little embarrassed sharing the information, not wanting to show off. 

"Wow, that's really cool. Me too!" Gon says with a smile. He puts his phone away. 

Kite smiles at the compliment. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you two come here?" Kite asks curiously. 

Gon scratches his head thinking of how he should explain. Killua would probably be able to explain way better than Gon could, but he'd rather have him not stress about it. 

"Uh... his brother came telling him he has to go back home, which means we would have to separate." He tells him, trying to be as honest as he can. 

"I see" Kite says with a bit of a silent sigh, 

"Are you two together?" Kite wonders. 

Gon nods 

"That's neat" Kite says casually.

Gon looks away embarrassed. Killua opens his eyes and notices that Gon isn't there. He sits up and rubs his eyes. 

"G-Gon?" He asks with his eyes still closed. When he doesn't get an answer he yawns and stretches. He gets out of the bed and russles into his bag and grabs out his Nintendo. He gets back into the covers and starts to play.

After a while Killua gives up on trying to distract himself. He lets out a sigh and walks out of the room. He walks down the hallway. Spotting Gon he comes up behind him and puts his head in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around Gon's waist and lets out a little mewl. Gon smiles when he feels Killua's embrace. 

"What's going on?" The man said simply but with a hint of worry.

"Illumi found out about our relationship. I didn't wanna go home so I came here." Killua said not wanting to go into detail.

He didn't know why either. Mostly just following an impulse. He had come here before, as a boy. Killua's family passed through this town. Kite was working at the hotel they stayed at. Seeing how killuas mother gripped the younge boys wrists a little to hard. Some yellow and brownish bruises form onto his body. It pushed kite to an edge like the family wasn't even trying to hide it. When he found the operariunity kite placed a note in the younge boys hands.

"It's our secret." He said with a finger on his lips.

Killua nodded his fluffy hair a bit long. His small hand shoved the paper into his black short pocket. His mother came back with a drink and he grabbed a fork, his expression blank.

Ten two never exchanged words, they ate and left swiftly. Kite don't see the boy for a while, he never expect to. At least he gave him the offer. It wasn't till a year and a half later that killua showed up at his door bloody and bruised.

Kite didn't push Killua further. He had remember every word Killua had spoken to him when he was younger. Instead he just nodded getting up and grabbing leftovers from the fridge.

"How about chicken curry?" Kite questioned.

"Ooh yummy!" Gon awnser and killua nodded his head.

"Sure sounds good."

Gon sits down stretching his legs under the yarm kotatsu. (a low, wooden table frame covers by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table ton sits. Underneath is a heatsource.) Killua, who feels a bit sad and odd, crawls under the futon and curls up onto gon's lap letting out a little mewl like noise. Gon ran a hand through his hair only being able to see his fluffy hair poking out from under the kotatsu. He uses his other arm to brace himself.

Kite places the food on the table and Killua crawls out feeling hot. They eat the sweet chicken curry Gon making up most of the chatter. Killua grabs seconds placing it on the table he runs grabbing the orange bottle and places himself back next to gon's side. Killua takes out a pill and shoves it in gon's mouth forcing him to swallow it.

"K-kiii..llluuu..aaaah!" Gon whines like a child.

"Do you what to get better!"

"Well yea..." Gon says fiddling with his fingers.

"Then take you medication!" Killua says and turns his focus on the food in front of him.

The two weeks are mostly Gon resting and killua making Him a resume and finding job listings. Gon insisted he get a job as he would feel bad just freeloading at kites place. Plus they needed money for food and clothes. It took a couple days for Killua to accept. 

Kite had left last night on another job leaving the two boys alone. He mentioned he'd be back in around a week and a half but he wasn't sure. Gon being bored and ultimately feeling better and resting for two weeks. He has some pent up energy. The two boys are in the living room and Killua sits on the floor scrolling through his phone.

Gon gasps like he thought of something. He crawls to his phone and presses some buttons. A song starts to play. What's up with this taste in music tho? He goes back to Killua and picks him up off the floor. "This is my favorite song!" Why tho? He hugs Killua under his arms high enough that his feet can't reach the floor.

Killua wraps his arms lightly around Gon's neck. "boke what are you doing.?" Killua questions from Gon's arms.

Gon dips him to the song looking him straight in the eyes while singing. "Bah da da da da" completely ignoring the question. Then uses Killua as an air Guitar while they're in that position.

Killua's face isn't amused and forcefully walks from Gon's arms. "tch, i'm going to play animal crossing." He says annoyed and grabs his switch. He looks at the dirty floor and sets down his switch deciding to get out of his clothes and into a bath. "im going to take a bath." he says and strips off his shirt and pants. he grabs one of gon's green sweatshirts that was sprawled onto the floor and quickly shuffled into the bathroom and locking the door. he turns on the water hot grabbing some bubble bath to make the bath fill with bubbles. he strips off his boxers and gets in. "ah~" killua says satisfied by the warm bathtub. his pale skin getting pink from the heat.

"Aaaawwww" Gon says disappointed it couldn't last a little longer. "Ok...." he says as he skitters away in his sweatshirt. He keeps listening to his awful playlist, loud enough for Killua to here from the bathroom. He lays on the floor waiting for him to get out while bobbing his head to the tunes he really likes.

after about an hour killua gets out and drains the tub smelling like japanese cherry blossoms the scent of the shampoo that kite bought from the store. he dries himself with the towel and puts back on his boxers and slips on gons sweatshirt that was big on him. he pushes up the sleeves and walks out.

"Hi!" Gon says sitting up and seeing him walk out the bathroom door. He crawls back over to his phone and turns his music off. Then sits crisscross and looks at Killua.

Killua lets out a little yawn, his legs a bit red and his hair flat from the water. He stretches his arms out and heads toward the bed. He grabs his switch and gets into the bed and throws the covers over his head and starts playing animal crossing.

Gon continues to sit boredly staring at the lump on the bed. Then he turns back to his phone and plays something softer and pretty. He leans back to lay on the ground with his hands behind his head, not saying a word. He just listens.

Killua for the most part stays silent as he plays the video game. the only noises being him praising himself or saying dammit in frustration.

Quietly, Gon sits up. He slides under the covers from the side and shuffles around so he's laying across from him. He nudges the side of the switch with his jaw, the light from the device showing his begging puppy face, dying for attention.

Killua's face blushes pink from his adorable boyfriend. deciding to play with him he turns his back to him. "I'm trying to play." killua says the tone of his voice sounding flat.

Gon ducks under the switch and squishes in between Killua's arms. He nuzzles his face into his chest and hugs him. He relaxes and his body completely sinks.

Killua smiles softly. "your cute boke." The fluffy haired boy says and puts down his switch. cuddling with Gon now more appetizing. He ruffles Gon's hair and kisses the top of his head.

Gon turns a little pink from the compliment and smiles at the affection. If he had a tail it would be wagging a lot.

Killua gets out of Gon's embrace smoothly and up from the bed. He lets out a little yawn and stretches. He puts his arms in the air, the oversized hoodie revealing that he only has on his skin tight boxers. his skin pale again and the long sleeves fell over his hands. "i'm going to get some food." he says and walks out the door looking absolutly and utterly adorable.

Gon lets out a little whine as he releases himself from him. Wow I have the cutest boyfriend... Gon thinks admiring Killua's beauty. He pokes his head out to see him walking away and smiles as well as turning a bit pink. He jumps off the bed as he leaves the room, "wait I'm gonna come too!" He says and follows him.

Killua walks down the dark empty hallway. "ya, ya." he says and turns into the kitchen. he goes into the pantry and goes on his tip toe's and attempts to grab the rainbow gold fish. His face heats up red as he fails. "C-can you get it?" he asks his taller boyfriend embarresed.

Gon smiles warmly and giggles. He reaches for the goldfish and grabs it with ease, then hands it to his shorter boyfriend.

he shuffles out still embarrassed and his face red. He goes onto the couch and turns on the tv going to a channel that he likes. He opens the big box of goldfish and pops a couple into his mouth.

Gon sits down next to him. He puts his arm behind Killua's back and picks him up under his arms then plops Killua onto his lap. Gon puts his chin on the pale boys shoulder and hugs around his waist. Still being clingy for whatever reason.

Killua blushes at the sudden embrace not expecting it. "b-baka whats up with you." he asks and pauses the t.v show. He melts into Gon's arms digging his smaller body as much as he can into Gon.

Gon ignores the question, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, expecting goldfish to go in it at once. His finger fiddle with the sweatshirt killuas wearing. He mentally whines, he's so cute... wearing my sweatshirt. Is it weird that I wanna kiss him so bad.

killua fiddles with the remote expecting an answer. when it doesn't come killus pouts. "don't just ignore me!' he says not noticing what gon was doing. 

"Gimme goldfish!" He commands, then opens his mouth again and waits for food to be inserted like money in a candy machine.

Killua shoves a handful of goldfish into Gon's mouth and violently jumps from his embracing. he crosses sets down the goldfish and crosses his arms pouting annoyed. killua somehow never can stop looking absolutely adorable.

Gon wasn't expecting so many goldfish at once. He mh's at Killua as he jumps off of him, not happy he did that. He chews on the goldfish and looks at his angry face confused why he's so mad.

"stop ignoring me! whats up with you?" Killua asks still pouting and frustrated.

"Whaddya mean?" He asks his mouth full and his expression even more confused. He folds his arms subconsciously copying that from Killua.

"Don't play dumb!" Killua says his right foot going into a forced arch and his leg bounces.

Gon keeps staring at him. "I'm not tho" Gon says honestly. He crosses his legs and looks at Killua with a tad bit of concern adding to his confusion.

"Hmph!" Killua says before running into the bedroom grabbing a pillow the throw it at Gon. "If your going to just lie to me then your sleeping on the couch." He says and throws a blanket at gon.

"But I'm not!!" Gon exclaims, raising his voice in frustration. Then crumples up the blanket and throws it back at him.

Killua steps out of the way, the blanket missing him. killua raises his voice "your acting weird! whats up with you!" killua yells at gon.

"No I'm not!" Gon yells back angrily and stands up. "What's up with you?!" He says like a toddler

Killua's eyebrows furrow together. "Well if that's how your going to be then fine!" he yells and walks into their bedroom and locks the door. Killua picks up a random pair of pants on the ground quickly and puts them on. After the shorts just fall back off he searches for one of his own. He grabs a pair of his black skinny jeans and pulls them on. He grabs a baseball cap and puts them on along with a a pair of fake glasses. He grabs his phone and walks out of the bedroom.

Gon tries to follow him. "Where are you going?!" He asks as he comes out of the room.

killua lifts up his face with a little hmph "nunya!"

"Nunya what?!" He asks, his voice clearly stating frustration.

"NUNYA BUSINESS!" 

Killua quickly runs out the door and sprints down the street. as he ran very fast to seemingly nowhere he stopped and entered a cafe. He sat down in the very back and lets out a sigh. 'damn it what am i even doing.' he thinks to himself.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gon runs outside after him. Should he have gotten a disguise first? If he did he would probably lose him before even going back outside. He chases him down the street, dang why does he have to be so darn FAST! He barely sees him slip into the cafe, and slows down to catch his breath. He walks into the cafe and slams his hands on the table Killua sat at. His expression mad, "WHY!?" he asks again stubbornly, looking him dead in the eye.

Killua jumps up in his seat. "d-do i know you s-sir." he says timidly, his voice shaking. He just spits out words not thinking.

Gon looks to the sky and ruffles his hair with both hands while letting out a frustrated growl. He then slaps his hands on the table again and looks back at Killua angrily.

Killua wraps his arms around his body guiltily and when Gon's hand pounds onto the table Making Killua jump. letting out a little squeal of fright. a worker comes next to gon. "i'm sorry sir but i need you to leave."

Gon turns red and walks out of the building stiff. He grinds his teeth together. 'Why did he run away? There is literally no reason UGH!'

Killua looks out the window trying to avoid the stares of the customers. He flips his hood over his baseball cap. a worker sets a cup of iced tea down on the table. Killua looks up at her. "oh, I'm sorry but I didn't bring my wallet with me." Killua says, his voice shaky. the girl smiles and adjusts her green apron. "it's on me!' she says at sits at the booth across the table. "o-oh thanks." killua says and takes a sip. the cold liquid dancing around his throat. "mmm~" killua says as he drinks the wonderful tasting drink. "it's good right! it's my favorite." she says with a smile and moves a strand of her long black hair from her face, her green eyes shining as she looks at killua. "how about as payment you give me your number." she says and hands him a notepad and pen. He sqribbles his number down. "I'm may by the way, what's your name." she says and looks down at the paper. "It's j-joshua." Killua spits out.

Gon sits on a bench in front of The cafe looking through the window, and folds his arms. 'WHO'S THAT HE'S TALKING WITH HUH?!?!' he thinks angrily letting out a jealous grunt as he tries to peek without being conspicuous.

Killua awkwardly takes a sip of the coffee, she gets up and puts her hands on her hips with a smile. "i'm almost done with my shift, don't go anywhere!" she says and skips back to the register. Killua looks down at the cup swirling the straw. 'why am i so mad at him? he didn't do anything wrong.' Killua thinks and takes a sip of the iced coffee. 'She must like sweets.' Killua thinks the coffee has a nice chocolate, Carmel, and toffee flavor. After a couple more minutes may come back with two croissants and Killua looks up. she places it on the table in front of killua and takes a bite of her own. "so joshua tell me about yourself." she says with a smile.

Gon taps his foot impatiently. He has to come out at some point. He peeks over again to see the girl still there and whips his head back forward violently. 'Stop talking to Killua jerk! He's mine baka!' He wants to go back to Killua. At least he can see him from where he's sitting. A random person walking up past the bench drops a sweat.

Killua looks down awkwardly. "well I like video games." he says and rubs the back of his head. May's eyes light up. "Me too!" she says and Killua and May start talking about video games. After around twenty minutes they are kicked from the store as it is closing. Killua gets up and throws away his trash. May gives Killua her number and he smiles at her. He opens the door for May. "Text me okay! It was wonderful meeting you Joshy!" she says with a smile and jogs to her car. She hops in and drives away. Killua scratches his head not really liking the "nickname"

Gon steps up barely before the girl sees him. "Who was that!?" He is kind of angry and sad at the same time. He grits his teeth.

Killua shrugs his shoulders. "Eh no one special'' he says simply and starts to walk in the direction of the kites house.

Gon walks behind him staying close. "Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" He asks, sad and worried. 

Killua's heart drops, his throat growing a lump. He turns around and looks up at Gon. He wraps his arms around Gons waist and buries his head into gon. "i don't know i-i'm so sorry.'' Killua says and hugs him tighter.

Gon hugs him back immediately after being embraced. A feeling of unexpected relief washes over him, from having Killua safe, close to him. It takes him slightly off guard "Can I carry you back?" Gon asks as he runs a hand through his soft hair. He pushes down his frustration. Gon knows well that Killua isn't great with emotions and can have a temper.

Killua's face heats up from the thought. "carry me?! Why would you want to carry me? the cafe is a 10 minute walk!' killua says surprised

"I don't know!" Gon says completely honest. He looks into Killua's eyes, showing full sincerity and eagerness.

Killua gives in. "a-alright baka." he stutters.

Gon smiles, a hint of an odd protectiveness with it. He picks him up from behind so he's on his back, then walks home. "I'm hungry. What should we make for dinner?" Gon asks as they near Kite's house.

Killua's face reddens so much that even his ears are red. He digs his face into the crook of Gon's neck hiding his face. "whatever you want.'' Killua says and the two enter the house.

Gon opens the door to the house. "I'm gonna make mac and cheese!" He announces, then gently puts Killua on the couch before going to the cupboards. He gets everything out and starts making food.

"sure sure." Killua says and takes off his pants. He grabs the blanket they threw earlier and cuddles up into a ball feeling guilty and insicure. 'I'm such a dumbass why did I do that?' He thinks the lump in his throat forming. He clutches his stomach feeling nauseous. 'Gon must hate me... I'm so dumb why can't I do anything right! I ran away basically dragging him here. While he was sick! Then I get angry at him for no damn reason! Damnit I hate myself...'

Gon finishes the mac and cheese and sits next to Killua with two bowls. He pats his shoulder to get his attention. His eyes soften and place the bowls onto the coffee table. "Killua?" He questions running a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Killua sits up and looks down at the floor. He opens his mouth but shuts it. Anxiety flows through him and he starts to hyperventilate.

Gon pulls Killua onto his lap so their faces are close to each other's. "Killua... love what's wrong?" 

"You hate me.." Killua says tears spill over his eyes.

Gon places a hand on Killua's cheek and intertwines his free hand with killuas. He lifts his head so their eyes meet. 

"I could never. I was only angry because you ran away. You apologized so you learned your lesson. I understand that your going through a hard time." Gon says and places a soft chaste kiss on killuas lips. 

His lips turn up in a smile and wipes away killuas tears. 'I hate seeing him so sad...whatever his family did to him they will pay.' He thinks but his face only shows his smile. Killua's tears continue and Gon simply kisses them away. 

"Love, even though you have a temper I still love you." 

Killua doesn't say anything but he sank into Gon's embrace for a couple minutes. He takes deep breaths before turning to the coffee table. He grabs a bowl and quickly eats the noodles. Not minding that they are a bit cold. After he puts the bowl into the sink."i wove youuuu.'' Killua says as he yawns emotionally tired.

"I love you too!" He says enthusiastically standing up from the couch. He goes back into the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink as well, then tackles the tired Killua from behind.

Killua giggles softly. "Let's go to bed." he says and puts the large green hoodie over his nose and mouth. he takes a quiet whiff of it. 'mmm~ it smells like him.' Killua thinks, finding a new guilty pleasure.

Gon scoops Killua off the floor and takes them to their room. He lays down with him in his arms and holds him close to his body.

Killua's face heats up but melts into his embrace. "Baakaa!" He says to cover up the fact he has a big smile on his face and pink blush dusting his cheeks.

Gon just smiles with his eyes still closed at the embarrassed Kitten he has in his arms. He returns to his state of sleepiness, almost fully asleep. The relieved emotion he feels having him so close and shielded with his body is something Gon can't explain.

Killua takes a nervios breath in deciding to be honest and brave. "gon... you make me feel so weird whenever i'm in your arms i can't help but melt and each one of your kisses makes my entire world shake. I don't know how to hold back when it comes to you anymore and i.... I GUESS I WAS J-JUST UH WELL WONDERING HOW YOU F-FEE-EL!" killua says incredibly embarrassed and twists around so he can put his face in Gon's chest.

Gon opens his eyes a sliver to look down at Killua. "Um... I thought it was obvious already. I feel like I'm having a bit of deja vu here. But I guess-.... I don't know.... I'm really bad at putting things into words, but-... you're my whole universe." He says then takes a deep breath. "I love you more than anything. I want to protect you and travel the world... and beyond the world with you." He pauses for a moment trying to think. "I want to hold you in my arms and take you places we've never been before and experience everything together. I want to surround you with myself so I can shield you from anything that would harm you."

(From now till the end of the chapter contains kissing! It's more detailed kissing. viewer desegregation is advised.)

Killua reaches up and kisses gon's lips. Gon's eyes widened in surprise. He accepts Killua's answer kissing him back with soft warm kisses. He holds Killua's waist lightly pulling as close as possible their legs intertwining. Gon pulls back to breath and killua giggles. 

"Breath through your nose dumbass."

"Oh.." he says with a smile and scratches his head.

He places his lips back on killuas their breath hot. Hitting each other's faces as their lips softly touch. Killua grabs Gon's shirt running his other hand through Gon's hair. 'His lips are so warm.. they are soft yet rough. Mmm~ kissing Gon feels so amazing.'

Killua let's out a soft moan as Gon grips killua's hair making the two blush. Killua starts to part but Gon brings him back closer. He sits up pulling Killua onto his lap. He kisses killuas jawline. Killua now completely melted. His mind is nothing but mush. He lets out little wimpers. His lower groin starts to feel hot as Gon wraps his arm around killuas lower waist so he doesn't move. He especially loves that Gon plays, runs and grips Killua's hair. Killua pants and lets out small mewl like noises. His face red from embarrassment but he can't stop himself.

"Killua's so cute.." Gon says after kissing killuas jawline.

"Shut it.." he whispers

After some more soft chaste pecks Killua parts. looking down, " h-hey could you... uh kiss me.. well rougher?" Killua asks squirming his face red.

Gon's face speaks pink, they have started making out a lot actually every night Gon would often give Killua a lot of kisses. Exapessually when he was sick as Killua would just play video games and take care of him. Made him feel lonely so he opted to kiss him. But Killua always just goes with what Gon does. He smiles,

"Of course." 

Gon sees this as a win, 'I should do what I looked up online. I want Killua to feel good.' Gon looks over Killua, 'he said he wants it rough.. A website mentioned biting and sucking.. I wonder if that would make Killua feel nice..' Gon pounders and killua tugs and gon's shirt getting impatient. Gon mentally shrugs 'I guess it's worth a try.'

Gon pushes Killuas back down harshly onto the bed making Killua gasp as well as gift Gon with another of his sweet moans. Gon places his lips onto killuas making their kisses rough. He runs his hands through Killua's hair. 'Killua let's out noises whenever I squeeze his hair so if I do this..' Gon grips Killua's hair tightly. Killua throws his head back letting out a louder moan. Gon uses this to place his mouth on killuas neck. 

Killua pants, starting to feel very hot in his lower groin. Gon ignored his sensation on his own. Watching Killua and touching him made him excited. He started to suck on killuas neck. In response to the new sensation he wrapped his legs around Gon's waist as he hovers above him. He moaned and gripped gon's back and hair. 

"D-don't stoOp~" Killua said as Gon moved his lips away. 

Gon's groin felt hotter, 'wow Killua never speaks when we kiss.' Gon smirked, gaining confidence. He licked it, and sucked killuas sensitive neck. When Gon bit his ear he was given a surprise that went straight to his groin.

"G-Gon~" Killua let out as Gon bit his ear.

His mind was mush and all he could think about was Gon. His mind was just, 'oh gon's touching me. Gon feels so nice. Oh I love Gon...' he would never say that out loud though, his pride would never allow him to. 

Gon scooped up Killua so he was back on his lap. He decided to just kiss his lips. At one point as he parted his bit killuas lip pulled and realised his lip, Killua moaned. He places his lips back and attacks them till Killua can't sit up anymore. They fell onto the bed.

"I uh, I'm going to go to the restroom." Killua started sitting up and Gon noticed killuas throbbing erection. 'Beautiful..' 

"Yea um I'm gonna use the guest bathroom."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Killua wakes up his lips still a bit red and puffy from kissing gon so harshly for so long. He touches them and cringes 'they sting.' he just cuddles Gon but after a while he grabs his phone looking at the time and gasps. "Gon you're going to be late for your interview. It's 9:40!!!!"

Gon wakes up from Killua yelling at him. "What?" He asks, the words just flying over his head.

"Get up, you're going to be late, it's 9:40!” Killua says scrambling out of the bed and heats up some leftovers for gon to eat.

Gon's eyes go wide and he falls off the bed. He rushes to the bathroom, snatching a change of clothes on his way there. He quickly does his hair, not perfect but it's FINE. He slips on his clothes and rushes inside the kitchen.

Killua grabs and shoves a plate of leftover rice with some chopsticks. into gon's hand, he put it in a reusable container

He gives Gon a kiss on the lips quickly, his lips stinging. "Love you babe, have a good interview. Rember all we went over, you got this!" Killua says then shoves gon into the garage.

"I love you too!" Gon quickly says while being pushed into the garage. Turning around he grabs Killua into another kiss. “I’ll do my best!” He says with a warm smile. He stuffs the rice into his mouth while rushing into the car. He puts the food down and drives away. As he drives, it becomes silent and a feeling of sadness drops in his gut. He sighs. 'I wish I could work at home or something.' He thinks

Killua ruffles his hair. "Damn that was stressful, well i'm still tired." he says and yawn's and plops himself back on the bed.

Gon walks into the bakery. His heart is still stinging. "Hi," he says to a blonde girl at the cash register. 

She turns to him and her hair reminds Gon of the hairstyles from the 1260’s. (I can't get the Queen's Gambit from netflix out of my head lol) she flips her notebook pages. Squinting his eyes he can make out that it’s her planner. 

“Kosuke… todoroki? Is that correct?” She asks looking at him.

(Todoroki is a popular Japanese last name. Like the last name Smith here, in America.) 

Gon nods, “yep I’m here for the interview!” He says a big smile plastered on his face.

She hops over the counter sitting on top of the fake marble. Under her green apron she wears blue tights and pink shorts with a black long sleeve top. Her shoes are white with little bunny faces. 

“Alright let’s get started with ten interview. Grandma isn’t here today so she left me in charge of interviewing you.” She said unprofessionally. 

“Why do you want this job.” 

Gon starts to ponder, ‘don’t say that you need money. Say something like oh hmm.. I need more experience, I want to spend my extra hours working instead of playing video games.’ He nods letting out a nervous breath. ‘I guess all those hours of Killua coaching me was going to come in handy.’ Gon shoved as he thought killuas response would be. ‘Of course it was boke!’

“Oh well, I want to spend my time doing something well other than vi-video games.” Gon managed to say.

She nodded, “why do you think you're good for the j-ab.. JOB! I mean job.” She said looking down at the hand written instructions on a clip bored. 

“Oh I love talking to people and making new friends! I also like to bake and cook. It's super fun!” He said instantly being truly honest. 

She smiled, “alright, well you're hired!” She said and tossed the clipboard paper flying everywhere.

Gon blinks “huh?..”

“Yep now clean up all those papers and I’ll give you a tour.”

Gon crouches down cleaning up her mess with a sigh. ‘I wonder what Killuas is doing.. he looked so cute this morning with his lips swelled up. Also the hickies on his jawline and neck are adorable. I hope he doesn’t yell at me when he notices them.’ Gon awkwardly scratches his head.

“Ehe..”

She shows Gon around the cafe but enter a door to a different store conntected to it. 

“Now you will be working in the antique store!”

Gon looked around at the creepy items. 

“I-oh awesome sounds wonderful.” He lied through his teeth.

“My grandma and grandpa own both places, our last high quite so here you are.”

Gon nods and looks around the connection between the cafe and antique store is quite obvious. They even have some car plushies to go with the theme. I should take Killua here.. he says looking at the array of cat plushies.

“So why a cafe and an antique shop?” He asks curios.

“Oh my grandma wanted a cafe but grandpa wanted a shop. So they compromised and did both.”

“Oh okay..” Gon says skratching his head.

They walk back into the the cafe and Gon turns around. They are connected by a opening and archway to be exact. The cafe walls are half bubble gum pink while more tawords the baseboards the wallpaper cuts into plain white. 

“You can leave now, come here tomorrow morning and I’ll train ya.” 

Gon nods and leaves unlocking the car and drives back to kites house. The drive is silent as gon’s not in the mood for music. He dives back into the garage. Running into the house and into his bedroom. He gets out of his nicer clothes and into his pajamas. Climbing into the bed and pulls Killua into him wanting cuddles. 

Thank you GonKilluLuciel for some inspiration!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Killua sat up and yawned Gon letting out a whimper. Killua stretches, unplugs his phone the device a bit warm, most likely from overcharging. He wipes his lips with his thumb. ‘I need to get some chapstick.’ 

“They aren’t puffy anymore.” Gon says after he’s forced Killua down into the covers.

“Hmm.”

Killua opens his phone, deciding to finally block his family. ‘Glad I paid money to get the tracking device removed.’ He ignores the threats and opens his messages from the girl from the cafe. ‘What was her name again… oh ya may.’ 

“How’d your interview go?”

“Good I got the job!” Gon says with a smile placing a hand on Killua's hip.

Killua scrunches his face. ‘I guess a party wouldn’t be so bad. I’ve been super stressed lately. I wouldn’t mind doing drugs..’

“Hey Gon I’m going out.” He says sitting up and locking his phone.

“Okay where are we going.”

“I am going shopping.” He says really insinuating the I.

“O-oh.. okay text me.” He says, a bit sad.

Killua nods and tilts Gon's head up to give him a kiss. Gon lengthens the kiss by wrapping his hands around killuas neck. Killua parts opening their dresser drawers. He decides that simple black ripped jeans, one of Gon’s only gray shirts that’s baggy on him. He tucks it into his pants. Grabs a chain necklace. 

Trudging his way into the bathroom he grabs a straightener placing it on the counter and grabbing some product. Gon places his head on Killua’s shoulder clingily. Gon grabs the bottle from Killua's hand and squirts some of the white cream in his hand. The bottle makes a “fart” noise making the two giggle.

“Eww Gon that’s gross.” Killua says with a smirk.

“Hey that was the bottle!” Gon says with a laugh.

He runs his hands through Killua's hair. The white haired boy basically purrs. Gon's face tints pink. He runs his fingers over some big clumps of white hair. Grabbing the straightener, he quickly straightens Killua's hair. putting on some glasses and a single earring in his right ear as he shuffles getting his phone.

“See ya babe.” He says and gives Gon a peck. 

“Bye..” Gon wimpers. 

Killua hops in the car putting the address he was sent in google maps. He turns his head to back out of the garage. Laughing when he sees Gon giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

He pulls into a gas station grabbing some chapstick. For some good measure he even drives to the mall. He runs in and grabs some clothing he finds somewhat nice and buys them. He didn’t even really look at them. Kinda scared to, as the person checking him out gave Killua a weird look. As if thinking ‘why the hell would you buy this?’

He pulls into her driveway a couple minutes later. He puts on some chapstick quickly. Not really enjoying how his dry lips feel. He takes deep breaths.

“You got this Killua.”

He shakes his head and gets out of the car shoving the keys In his front pocket. He was about to knock on the brown door but it opened. He recognized May but did a double take. She wore makeup and had a really nice dress. When he originally met may her long straight hair was pulled into a ponytail and some baby hairs and “flyaways” sticking out. But her hair was nicely curled. ‘Who’s she trying to impress…’

“Come In Killua!”

He steps in listening to her rambles about how she’s excited for him to be here. They step into the kitchen where food, drinks and the drugs are. Killua eyes them like a kid in a candy store. He feels bad for lying, but also can’t escape the guilt of dragging Gon in his messes. He’s constantly having to lie to Mito and Killua can tell it hurts him deeply. The constant pool of guilt piles in his stomach like rocks. The feeling unbearable, he can deal with the sadness and anxiety. but guilt? Killua can’t stand it, no it drives him to madness.

A group of people sit in the living room that’s connected to the kitchen. He doesn’t recognize anyone, but it’s not like he cares. He watches as a blue haired girl walks towards him. She looks quite older, as a matter of fact everyone does. ‘How old do they think I am?’ 

“So you’re the infamous joshua I’ve been told about!” She says crouching down to meet his eye level.

(That’s a biiig bitch..)

‘Dang she’s tall.’ Killua's gaze goes down to her heels. ‘Ah..’ the woman runs a hand through his hair making Killua back up.

“Gross don’t touch me hag!” Killua says rudely and the girl gives him a look.

“HAG?!” 

The others make their way interested in the fight that’s going to break out. A short man, even shorter than Killua, sits on the table. There’s another guy, tall, tan, muscular with blonde beach waves. The guy reminds Killua of those surfer dudes in American movies. 

“Blueberry caaaaaalm down guuurl.” The surfer states his words a bit slurred.

‘Tch, a hag, imp, and a surfer lightweight..’ Killua thinks but he’s not here to make friends he’s here for the booze. The girl's hair is in multiple ponytails all over her head tied with orange scrunches. She wears a tight black dress that shows how stick like she is. 

“I’m only twenty six you brat!” She states angrily.

‘She’s twenty six! Damn I’ve hit the jackpot! Their college kids!’ Killua sneers, deciding to take advantage of them.

“More like 30. I mean dang you're a living stick.” The two boys roar out into laughter.

The short guy’s a bit chubby so his belly jiggles as he laughs. ‘Gross..’ the woman lifts her arm up but is stopped by may. 

“H-hey everyone calm down..” she says quietly.

In all honesty Killua had forgotten she was there. Another two girls walk into the kitchen. One, with blonde hair that’s styled from something from the 60’s lays her head on the surfer dude's exposed shoulder. 

The girl doesn’t back down but Killua turns away deciding to get himself a bowl of nachos. He grabs the ladle dunking it into the sauces and plops the sauce in a bowl full of fortis chips.

“Hey so joshua was it.. have you tried drugs before?” The short chubby man says.

“Who are you?”

“The name’s tonpa!” He says with a confident smirk.

He shakes his head and eats a nacho licking some cheese that fell onto his lip. He yawns as if signaling his boredom. May grabs his hand and he’s plopped onto a couch and she sits uncomfortably close. 

“Everyone let’s start!” She shouts and everyone places themselves in a comfortable position. 

The next hour all they play is party games. Killua participates when he’s forced to, but mostly focuses on doing the best he can to hint and smoothly forcefully push May away the best he can. He tries his best, he would usually just insult anyone but he eats the booze. Tonpa and may insist they should wait so killuas forced to participate in a dumb game of sharades.

“Oh, oh! Your uh SsURFInG!” May spits out and Killua nods.

“Damn we lost…” tonpa says with a sigh and May shrugs.

The 60’s women who Killua now knows as Bailey claps her hands. She smiles standing up and grabs a deck of cards from her purse. 

“Why don’t we gamble.. the loser has to get stoned!”

Everyone shrugs and the surfer dude cheers. ‘F—-king finally!’ She opens the pack sliding her nail into the tape. Smiling as she shuffled the cards on her thigh standing up. She crouches down into a sitting position. 

“Why don’t we play black jack?” She says with a smile.

She deals the cards a single on to each person. May doesn’t participate saying how she should be the designated driver. Killua looks at his card. ‘A nine of clubs..’

“Hit me” Killua mentally crosses his fingers hoping for the worst.

He felt a card and he picks it up from a pocket. “Damn, I bust.”

Killua turns his cards over showing a king and a nine. He can almost feel Tonpa’s smirk. ‘He looks young.. why not mess with him. He’s most likely lying to his parents. Why not cause a little chaos.’

“Okay joshua let me get some of the worst drinks I brought.” 

“I’d bring more than one bottle. Takes a lot to get me drunk, not to mention stoned.” Killua says as if to challenge him.

“Oh? We’ll see about that joshy.” 

The brown headed man most likely a drop out confidently walks into the living room. He places a bottle of vodka in front of him. Also with a bottle opener. Killua instead decides to open the glass bottle with his teeth. 

The surfer dude cat calls making Killuas face a bit pink. His tan skin reminds him of Gon. But he looks a bit closer and sighs. “Gon’s is more golden” he murmurs, gripping the neck. He places the bottle on his lips before tilting it.He takes a big swig before coughing.

“Damn this burns!” 

Not one to back down he chugs the rest of the bottle. He looks up at the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowing. Taking the buzzing phone from his pocket he checks his text from Gon.

“I miss you kitten.” 

Killua blushes at the new nickname and even coughs. His face turning a nice red. “Give me a beer.” 

He handed one and he down’s it. “Ah it’s sweet.” 

Killua’s heart pounds with longing and guilt. His emotions suddenly turn to anger, not at Gon but himself. 

In ten minutes tonpa’s filled Killua with so much booze he turns to the drugs. Killuas is pretty drunk, even starting to ramble about how much he loves his boyfriend. May looks somewhere else not enjoying that “Joshua” is taken but she lets out a breath. ‘I can’t be angry, it’s not like we really know each other . I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up.’

“Hehehehehehe!” Killua giggles rolling around the floor.

“Hey joshua why don’t we get you home!” Tonpa suggests.

May nods her head in agreement, “yea probably a good idea.” 

Tonpa drags Killua into his car. Setting him into the passenger’s seat. Tonpa grabs killuas phone using his fingerprint to unlock it.

He clicks on gon’s text message starting to scroll up and read.

“I miss you kitten.”

“Ah come one don’t leave me on read love.”

“Killua u mad at me?”

“Hey you okay?”

“Killua where are you?”

“Stop ignoring me Killua I’m worried about you.”

He presses call humming happily. 

“Killua! Hey what the hell?”

“Hello? Are you Joshua’s Boyfriend?” 

The line goes silent for a second. “Yes, is josh okay?” 

“I don’t know he’s very drunk, almost stoned.”

“Need my address?” Gon asks, his voice strained.

“Yep just text it to josh and I’ll drive him over.”

Tonpa hangs up with a smirk. Putting the car in drive he makes his way over to the address. When he parks on the curve Gon who was sitting on the porch runs over to the car. 

Tonpa gets out and Gon pulls the sleeping Killua bridal style into his arms. Tonpa hands Gon killuas phone and not saying a word he makes his way back inside. He places Killua on the bed. 

Tonpa just leaves taking a note of the address. “Maybe I’ll bring over some treats..” he snickers 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I promised myself I wouldn’t ever come back. Yet I’m here, the uncomfortable hospital bed the butlers and maids don’t bother to clean. The flashes of when they jolted my body with electricity send me to the floor. 

“F—ck.” 

“You’ll always be a monster kill, it’s how me and father raised you. You don’t have friends. Gon? You’ll betray him one day too. When that day comes I know you’ll come back to me.”

Killua’s head tilts up, “I would rather burn alive.”

After the words he’s in a sort of play room. The walls are painted of flowers and the ceiling has a mini chandelier. He recognizes it, his childhood was spent here. How could he not it was his one safe space.

“Big brother why did you leave me?”

He jumps around the room dissipating into a muddy swamp. Alluka looks up at him, her hair ratty and tangled. She looks.. disheveled, seeing her in this sorry state makes Killua fill to the brim with emotions he can’t describe.

“Alluka…”

“Big brother you’re hurting me.” She says with tears in her eyes.

Killua's eyes widen and pull’s his hands from her neck. 

“N-no Alluka I’m sorry I didn’t-“

Again his surroundings change, his breaths chaotic and he stumbles around confused. He goes from memory to memory.

“It’s funny how the memories you want to forget the most stick to you like glue.” (This is a quote from naruto. Freaking love this quote!)

“Killua, why are you lying to me?” He’s back in the living room Gon standing up with his arms crossed.

“I-“ 

“I can’t believe you Killua I wish we never met! You're disgusting! Gross! We need to break up, I can’t stand you anymore!”

“Gon no please I-“

“Killua we’re done!” 

Killua jerks up from the bed, tears falling from his eyes, his whole body shaking. He starts crying hysterically, his breathing fast as if he just ran a marathon. He grips the bedsheets and when a hand is placed on his shoulder he lets out a shriek and tears himself from the bed.

“N-no don’t hurt me!”

Gon stands up tired and filled to the brim with worry. “Killua it’s me.”

“No y-you left!”

Gon pulls Killua into his arms rocking him like a child. “Sh.. it’s okay my love I’m here. I’m riiight here.”

Killua digs himself into Gon and he cradles the albino like a child. “It’s okay kitten.”

He runs his hands through Killua's hair and rubs circles on his thigh calmingly. He starts to hymn a tune causing Killua’s sniffles to die down. After a while of this Killua sits up looking Gon in the eyes. 

“I think I should die.” He states his mind fuzzy from the alcohol as it’s only been a couple hours.

Gon’s eyes furrow together but turn into a look of pain. He sniffles tears flow down his face causing utter confusion over Killua. Gon carries Killua onto the bed and attacks him with a bear hug. He sets Killua up before looking him in the eyes

“Don’t you say that BULLSHIT ever again-” Gon says visibly angered.

Taking a deep breath he continues”-just because you make a mistake doesn’t mean you should die! Stop saying these things cause they aren’t true! Stop being so mean to yourself Killua. Now I know you have trouble with those things and expressing yourself. Killua I’m here to help you, I love you so much so please talk to me. Try the best you can to tell me okay.”

“I had a nightmare, I was back home in my torcher room. Then I was choking a-Alluka I didn’t mean to.. then you broke up with m-me c-cause I wa saying t-to you and you called me gross and how you didn’t w-wanna see me any more.” Killua stuttered out.

His tears came back the dream all to real. His breaths quick, in out, in out, in out. Gon bear hugged Killua, nuzzling his head in Killua's white hair. 

“Killua, you're very beautiful. I love you, you’re my world! I can’t imagine myself without you.”

Gon cups Killuas face, kissing off his tears. Killua opens his eyes looking into gon’s amber colored ireses. He lovked hands with gon’s other hand. ‘Breath in 2,3,4,5 hold, 2,3,4,5,6, out 2,3,4,5,6,7.’ Taking deep breaths he calms himself the fuzzies in his head slowly dissipating. 

“I’m sorry..”

“Killua, it’s okay to feel this way. I understand that sometimes you can’t control your emotes and that’s okay. All I care about is that your trying love. I can see your sorry for lying and you feel so guilty.”

Killua nods. “I- love you Gon.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The next three and a half years went by with a blink of an eye. They somehow managed to graduate highschool with kites help. The two’s relationship grew closer day by day. Gon even encouraged Killua to go to therapy. With saving up money they moved out into an apartment. They were happy, all they needed was each other. 

“Gon, how many times do i have to tell you to hang up your jacket?” Killua hiffs placing the coat on the hanger and into the hall closet.

“Sorry kitten!” Gon says his eyes closed and his lips turned up into a smile.

Killua gets on his toes kissing Gon's lips. “How was work?”

“Good I’m finally able to cook in the cafe!”

“That’s awesome babe! Now didn’t you wanna do something tonight?”

Gon claps his hands together, eyes widening and he smiles. “Get in something nice on! let’s on a date!”

“Okay.” Killua shuffles into their bedroom.

He looks in the closet for something nice to wear. Deciding on a blue turtleneck and black jeans with a black big fluffy jacket as it’s December. When Killuas is ready Gon sweeps him off of his feet with a smile. Running into the car. 

“You're such a retard.”

“Well I’m your retard!” Gon retorts and killua giggles, buckling his seatbelt.

“You got me there.” 

“I booked at a new Italian place that opened up.” Gon says, turning a corner.

“Oh? I heard that place is really good.” Killua says, his stomach rumbling.

“Yea, get as much as you want kitten. Let’s make tonight memorable. 

The Italian restaurant was extravagant. The lighting was candles and chandeliers. The front wall was glass so you were able to see the trees wrapped in Christmas lights and the snow that fell onto the ground. The others were a smooth red velvet. It was so romantic killuas stomach was filled with butterflies.They sat at a table for two right next to the window so Killua looked out seeing the glistening snow. 

“Killua, you look beautiful.”

Killua Turns his gaze to Gon, “you look very handsome.” He admits.

“Killua always looks beautiful. I love it when killua wears my boxers. Or when he steals my sweatshirts and cuddles up. I love it when Killua sniffs my clothes when he thinks I’m not looking. It’s super cute, I HAVE THE CUTEST BOYFRIEND!” Gon smirks, shouting the last part causing Killua to hide in his jacket causing Gon to laugh.

The waiter sets down their food and Killua unhides himself. Slipping the jacket off he places it around his chair. He ordered a dish called chicken Alfredo. Gon got the same thing.

“You're a dumbass.” Killua replies, still very red. 

“You look like the red wall.” Gon says with a giggle.

“Shut up Baka!”

The rest of the meal is mostly light chatter about dumb things from the past or even the future. The two smile and Gon pays insisting that he carries Killua back to the car. Killua keeps saying no but the stubborn boy picks him up anyway.

To killuas surprise Gon drives to a park. It’s deserted, the snow footprints starting be covered up by the snowfall. Red and orange stretch across the sky from the sunset. The boys' cold hands grip together as Gon runs up the hill. Stopping at the edge the two look down at the lights. The sight behind them is beautiful. Gon gets down on one knee the snow seeping into his nice jeans. 

“Killua, I’ve been thinking about this for awhile. Your my world and I want nothing other than to spend my life you. No matter where you go I want to be by your side. Killua Zoldyck will you marry me?” 

Killuas knees shake tears streaming down his face. He looks at Gon and then to the ring. “Gon.. yes, yes, yes.. I love you so much Gon.” Killua says at a loss for words.

Gons smile widens tears streaming down his face. He slides the silver ring on killuas finger. Then standing Up he hugs Killua tightly.

“Your, forever mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos. I hate to have rushed to the ending but it was that or stop writing it. I was originally weighting this with a person I had deep feelings for. We arent speaking so this book brings back memories that hurts. I did my best to Finnish for you guys as all your comments and support truly make my day. 
> 
> I'm actually from wattad but wattpad is deleting so many books. This story was originally from my Watford so I just copied and pasted it here.


End file.
